My Partner
by FanficOfc
Summary: gak tau nih gak ngerti ada summary or not


**Fanfiction**

Title : My Partner

Cast : Daehyun X Youngjae, Sehun X Luhan, Myungsoo X Sungjong

Rated : (+12)

Genre : Shounen-ai(√), absurd(?)(√), Romance(?√), GS(√), Typo(√)

Note : Warning! Sehabis baca FF ini dijamin langusung muntah muntah Ok gak usah pakai basa basi lagi

**Check It Out**

_Youngjae POV_

Selasa, 25 Oktober 20xx

Dear Diary,

'_**Annyeong Hasseyo Joneun**__** Yoo Youngjae**_ _**Imnida, **_kalian bisa memanggilku _**Youngie**_. Ini pertama kalinya aku menulis Diary, akan ku ceritakan tentang diriku. Aku bersekolah di International Art High School Sekolah terkenal di Korea Selatan ke-2. Aku mempunyai 2 sahabat _**yeoja**_, yang pertama bernama _**Xi Luhan**_ atau kalian bisa memanggilnya _**Xiao Lu**_. Dia _**yeoja **_yang sangat _hyperactive, _tak heran bila banyak _**namja **_yang tergila-gila padanya. Selain _hyperactive, _ia juga mempunyai wajah yang imut dan prestasinya yang selalu berada di 10 besar. Yang kedua bernama _**Lee Sungjong **_atau kalian bisa memanggilnya _**Jongie**_. Dia _**yeoja**_ yang sangat jail sekali, terkadang aku juga kesal dengan kejahilannya yang sudah tingkat kerja(?), ia juga siswi berprestasi sama dengan _**Xiao Lu**_ dan diriku. Biasanya kami dipanggil _three B. S. C.(Beauty Smart and Cute)_. Terkadang aku bosan selalu diteriaki oleh fans-fans kami. Huaaahhhh... Aku ke kelas dulu ya. Good bye.'

_Normal POV_

"_**Youngie**_!" Seru seorang siswi bermata rusa kepada _**Youngjae.**_ "_**Waeyo**__** Xiao**____**Lu-**__orang yang bermata rusa-__**?**_" jawab _**Youngjae**_, "Katanya kita kedatangan 3 murid baru pindahan _**Incheon.**_" "Lalu, memangnya kenapa?" tanya _**Youngjae**_. "Jinja? Apakah mereka tampan?" tanya _**Sungjong**_ yang tiba-tiba muncul, "Hyaaa... _**Jongie**_ jangan muncul tiba-tiba seperti itu kau membuatku kaget." Kata _**Luhan**_, "Hehehe... Mianhae." Kata Sungjong dengan watadosnya, " haahhh sudah yuk ke kelas saja." Ajak _**Youngjae**_.

_At Class_

Kriieeekkkk... #anggap suara pintu dibuka

Masuklah Bang Songsaenim dengan 3 _**namja**_ yang mengikutinya dari belakang. "Selamat pagi! Hari ini kita kedatangan 3 siswa baru, ayo silahkan kalian memperkenalkan diri." _**Namja **_bermata Elang pun maju satu langkah "_**Annyeong Hasseyo joneun Kim Myungsoo Imnida **_kalian bisa memanggilku _**L**_, _**Baggapseumnida**_." Ujar _**L**_-_orang yang bermata elang-_ sambil membungkuk_. L _pun mundur satu langkah, kemudian majulah _**namja**_ ber-bibir _kissable_, "_**Annyeong Hasseyo Joneun**__** Jung Daehyun **__**Imnida**_, kalian bisa memanggilku _**Daehyun**_, _**baggapseumnida.**_" Ujar _**Daehyun**_-_orang yang berbibir kissable-_ sambil membungkuk_. __**Daehyun**_pun mundur satu langkah, kemudian majulah _**namja**_ berkulit pucat maju, "_**Annyeong Hasseyo Joneun**__** Oh Sehoon **__**Imnida**_, kalian bisa memanggilku _**Sehun**_, _**baggapseumnida.**_" Ujar _**Sehun**_-_orang yang berkulit pucat-_ sambil membungkuk_._ "Baiklah, _**Daehyun**_ kaubisa duduk di sebelah _**Youngjae**__**,**_ _**L **_kau bisa duduk di sebelah _**Sungjong**_, dan kau _**Sehun**_ kau bisa duduk di sebelah _**Luhan**_." Jelas Bang Songsaenim.

"Baiklah kita mulai pelajarannya," Bang Songsaenim pun memulai pelajaran.

#Skip Time

At Class

"_**Youngie, Jongie **_ayo kita ke kantin," ajak _**Luhan**_ "Baiklah ayo," jawab _**Youngjae**_.

At Canteen

"_**Xiao Lu, Youngie**_ kalian mau pesan apa? Biar aku yang pesankan." Tanya _** Sungjong**_ "Ehhmmm... Aku pesan _**Milkshake Chocolate**_ sama _**Ddukbokki**_ saja," jawab _**Luhan**_ "Kalau aku pesan _**Hot Milk **_sama _**Bulgogi**_," jawab _**Youngjae**_ "Baiklah kalian tunggu ya." _**Sungjong **_pun langsung melesat(?) ke _**Counter**_ makanan.

Selanjutnya pun datang 3 _**namja**_

"_**Heeiii... kalian lihat tidak anak baru itu? Tampan sekali ya." "Kyaa... Iya mereka tampan sekali." "Kyaa... Aku mau jadi Yeojachingu-nya." **_ Bisik-bisik para _**yeoja**_

_**Daehyun POV**_

Heeehhhh... malas sekali aku diteriaki_** yeoja-yeoja **_genit itu, tidak di sekolah di luar sekolah pasti begini "_**Yaakk..**_ _**Sehun-ah, Myungsoo-ya **_kita duduk dimana?" tanya ku "Duduk disana saja," tunjuk _**Sehun**_ pada meja kosong dekat dengan 3 _**yeoja **_yang sedang berbincang-bincang dan yang kulihat mereka adalah _**Youngjae **_teman sebangku ku, _**Luhan **_teman sebangku _**Sehun**_, dan _**Sungjong **_teman sebangku _**Myungsoo**_.

_**Normal POV**_

_**Luhan, Youngjae, **_dan_** Sungjong **_memakan makanan mereka sambil berbincang "_**Yaakk.. **_Kalian tahu tidak? Hari ini adalah hari yang paling menyebalkan," gerutu _**Luhan**_ "Memangnya kenapa _**Xiao Lu**_?" Tanya _**Youngjae **_dan _**Sungjong **_bersamaan "Hari ini _**Eomma**_ menyebalkan sekali. Tadi pagi aku mendengar _**Eomma **_dan _**Appa **_membicarakan tentang perjodohan, pasti mereka ingin menjodohkanku huuuuhhh... Menyebalkan," Ketus _**Luhan**_ "Eehhmm... _**L-Luhan**_ _**s-sunbae i-ige**_ untukmu," ucap seorang siswayang tiba-tiba memberi kado kepada _**Luhan**_ "Uwaahh... _**Gomawo," **_ucap _**Luhan**_ "_**N-ne**_."Ucap siswa tadi "_**Xiao Lu , **_coba buka isinya." Ucap _**Sungjong **_dengan _exited _ "nanti saja lah." Ucap _**Luhan **_dengan tidak bersemangat "Aahh, tidak se—" ucapan _**Sungjong**_ terpotong oleh seseorang

**TBC**

Note: Haaiiii readers maaf ya Ffnya amburadul namanya juga baru, This is my first FF jadi jangan marah marah ya (^_^)v maaf juga kalau Ffnya kependekan hehehe.

Review ya jangan lupa loh tunggu chapter depan ya #kissbyebarengLuhanYoungjaeSungjong


End file.
